Snow
by muggle-iow
Summary: A short fic, may be extended. RH fluff. What happens when the Snow starts falling in London. Lighthearted, AU fic.


Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, none of the character belong to me.

A/N. I wrote this in a desperate attempt to replace the lack of snow where I live, despite the weather forcast saying we would get it! Anyway, this is just a short fic, there may be another chapter, depends if I carry on writing it! lol! Anyway...please R&R!

**Snow **

"It's snowing!"

Everyone turned to look out of the window at the interruption. Malcolm looked up from his station, surprisingly excited at the small white flakes falling thickly past the window. Ros smiled slightly, although she tried to hide it. Zaf had joined Jo at the widow watching it excitedly. Adam and Ruth just rolled their eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Well observed Joanna, now, I'm sure snow is not a new concept to you all. Back to work." No-one has noticed Harry standing at the door to his office in all the excitement. His comment was met by glares from Zaf, Jo and surprisingly Adam. Ros, Malcolm and Ruth just looked away and got on with their work silently.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Jo then?" Ruth asked. She was now in Harry's office, perched on the edge of his desk, the files she had brought to him resting on her lap.

"Not at all! Come on Ruth, its frozen water!" Harry replied grumpily taking the files from Ruth.

"You sure it's not because you don't want them to see how immature the head of MI5 can actually be?" She knew she was treading of thin ice, but knew she would get away with it; after all, the head of MI5 just happened to be madly in love with her.

"Immature? I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about Ruth" He said looking through the files "Routine checks?"

Ruth nodded "Don't change the subject!" she smiled slightly "Oh come on Harry, we both know how immature you can be. That time you started that flour fight? Or when…"

"You are mistaken, I didn't start that! You did! You were the one baking!" Harry retorted "And I will change the subject, we are at work, I will stick to working matters!"

Ruth smirked "Work? Nothing is going on at the moment, and you know it! Just let them go and play in the snow for a bit." She looked at him pleadingly.

"No" Harry replied looking away from Ruth "I can't allow it!"

"Fine!" she huffed and stomped out of his office. Harry sighed, she was impossible sometimes, of course, she was right. There were times he acted very much unlike the head of MI5 Harry Pierce, but that was at home, and for good reasons.

- - - - - - - - - -

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Jo Portman

Snow

…………

Jo.

Harry's being difficult. What do you say to a snow fight anyway?

Ruth.

---0---0---0---0

From: Jo Portman

To: Ruth Evershed

RE. Snow

……….

He'll murder us.

Jo.

---0---0---0---0

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Jo Portman

RE. Snow

……….

He won't.

Ruth.

---0---0---0---0

To: Adam Carter, Zafar Younis, Malcolm Wynn-Jones, Rosalind Myers, Jo Portman

From: Ruth Evershed

RE Snow

……….

Spooks.

Snow fight outside. Now!

Ruth.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ruth smiled as she watched them all look up and check the email before glancing at each other, almost confirming that they all will go. Their looks turned to Adam, who nodded shortly and grinned at Ruth. She smiled back, before clicking 'send' on her computer screen. Standing, she grabbed her coat, gloves and scarf before following the other out of the pods.

---0---0---0---0

To: Harry Pierce

From: Ruth Evershed

Immature.

You're not the only one, love. Don't forget your gloves; we wouldn't want you to catch cold would we?

Lots of Love,

Ruth.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry looked at his team; the supposed protectors of this country were having a snow fight. Adam and Zaf had abandoned their snowman when they realized they had nothing to decorate it with, it current lay as a large ball of snow next to a slightly smaller one. Ros, Jo and Ruth had made snow angels next to it, and were now covered in snow. Malcolm hadn't joined in until Ros shoved a handful of ice down his back when he retaliated and joined the fight. Now, they were all laughing, covered in snow, Adam and Zaf were being particularly competitive with the fight trying to see which one could avoid getting the most snow on them.

Ruth, there she was in the middle of it all, snow flakes caught in her hair, her nose and cheeks red from the cold. Her coat and scarf were covered in a thin layer of ice. Harry couldn't deny she looked beautiful. Watching them, he didn't want to disturb their fun. But he had to, if he wanted to keep any sort of control over them. Striding over he adopted his authoritative tone.

"Right everyone. Back inside. I don't seem to remember give you permission to be out here. You all have jobs to do, do you not?" He looked at each of them, as their faces dropped, just as they were about to walk back inside he felt something hit his right arm, the snow ball exploded, leaving a white powdering on his coat. Turning he saw Ruth trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on! Have a bit of fun." Ruth smiled; he couldn't believe she had done that, shown him up in front of his team "It's just like flour, just a little colder" she smirked once again.

"Right!" Harry said menacingly, not noticing the rest of the team backing away from the argument, but watching intently all the same. The relationship between Ruth and Harry was legendry, well, the gossip was, no one knew for sure. Surprising everyone, he bent down, picked up a handful of snow and threw it at the giggling Ruth.

"Cough up everyone!" Ros' voice cut through the giggling as the others fished in their pockets and handed £10 to Ros each.

"I don't want to know" Harry said softly as Ruth made her way to his side, smiling.

"I'd say that there has been some sort of wager on us." Ruth smiled "No doubt ran by Zaf"

"What?" Harry asked looking very put out, then turned to the other, who just shrugged, looking a little guilty, he was about to threaten them when he felt a sudden chill down his neck. Next to him Ruth was almost on the floor laughing

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" she choked out eventually. But was stopped abruptly when she found a handful of the ice down her back too. "Hey!" she said then turned to Harry and started the fight once more, shortly joined by the others.


End file.
